


alt.crime.sullivan FAQ and Policies

by Slyboots



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, Documentation, Flash Fic, Gen, Silent Hill 4: The Room - Freeform, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/pseuds/Slyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t have proof of anything. Even that."</p>
<p>The Walter Sullivan murders created a worldwide media sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alt.crime.sullivan FAQ and Policies

Last Updated: December 15, 2001

12.15.2001: Clarified policy on survivors.  
11.19.2001: alt.crime.sullivan.documents is now offline for the foreseeable future. Further discussion will result in a one-week block.  
11.15.2001: Updated file-size and photo policy.  
11.12.2001: Timeline revised and moved to a separate file.

**Introduction**  
Welcome to the Internet’s first and largest Walter Sullivan discussion group! Since 1994 (that’s the Peter Walls case for all you newcomers), alt.crime.sullivan has hosted theories, evidence, and breaking information on the ever-unfolding story of the Sullivan murders. Kick back, grab your spoon, and take a stab!  
Contact Wayne at waynej@pleasantriver.edu for further information.

**Policies**

**Stay On-Topic.** General Silent Hill and Ashfield, Maine discussions go in their respective newsgroups.  
Occult and supernatural discussions (e.g., the “apparitions” in South Ashfield Heights and the Wish House complex) should be kept to a minimum. You don’t have proof of anything. Even that.  
Exception: Discussion of the documented assaults in Hotel South Ashfield is acceptable. All accounts must be corroborated. We all know which room number and what happened there—don’t bring it up again.

**Good Taste.** Remember that the Sullivan murders impacted real people. We’re playing games in a graveyard here.  
Always assume that the families of the murder victims, the news media, or your own family may be reading your posts. Consider how your words may sound out of context. When in doubt, leave it out.  
Do not post fiction or art in this newsgroup. Do not link to or discuss others’ fiction or art. Do not tell us where your fiction and art are posted.  
The so-called Sullifandom is no longer open for discussion in this newsgroup.  
Autopsy photographs are not to be reposted from alt.crime.sullivan.documents. Those were people, not special effects.  
Do not post pornography, image manipulations, or graphically violent material in the main newsgroup.  
UPDATE: As of February 2000, any image manipulations depicting Billy or Miriam Locane are grounds for an immediate and permanent ban. I warned you, folks.

**Privacy**. Remember that Usenet is publicly accessible. Consider carefully how much personal information you post.  
Do not mention other members’ posts in alt.crime.sullivan on other newsgroups or in private email. You never know.  
Do NOT bring anything posted in alt.crime.sullivan to the attention of journalists of any kind. Remember that many of your fellow members are teachers, journalists, policemen and -women, and even coroners, and that their personal information is available.  
Don’t get anyone fired.  
Don’t get anyone arrested.

**Respect your fellow members.** Many alt.crime.sullivan readers are accessing the newsgroup at school or work.  
Assume a connection speed of 28.8kbps or fewer, and remember that many phone lines are shared. Large photographs and files, such as news broadcasts, police photographs, and sensitive materials should not be shared in this newsgroup. We have .sullivan.documents for that.  
Do not share autopsy or crime scene photographs in this group.  
Remember, if you wouldn’t post it in public, don’t post it online. Usenet isn’t as secure as you think, kids!

UPDATE (November 15, 2001): Violations of the file-size policy will result in a one-week block. Violations of the crime-scene policy will now result in a permanent ban. I am ENTIRELY SERIOUS about this.

**FAQ**

**Do I have to be from Ashfield/Silent Hill?**

No! The Sullivan murders have a following worldwide. News footage and articles from non-American countries and non-Maine states are especially appreciated.

**Can I discuss the Sullivan copycat murders?**  
Yes! Peter Walls, Sharon Blake, Tobias Archbolt, Cynthia Velasquez, Jasper Gein, and Richard Braintree are all considered “canonical” victims of the Sullivan Case, Round Two.  
Do not discuss Joseph Schreiber, James Sunderland, Claudia Wolf, or any other unconfirmed disappearances, without evidence. This is not a general Silent Hill/South Ashfield group.  
Continued off-topic posts will result in a permanent ban.

**Do I have to be 18?  
** Do not access or post to alt.crime.sullivan.documents if you’re under 18.

**Do I have to use my real name?**  
Pseudonymous postings are discouraged, but not banned. If your credentials need verification, fax a copy to Wayne for approval.  
Any “outing” of members will result in a permanent ban.

**Can I contact—  
** No.

**What is your policy on Eileen Galvin?**

Do not make further (as of December 2001) attempts to contact Ms. Galvin.  
Any attempts will result in a one-week ban and a warning.


End file.
